


Try it and see

by SolitarianKnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blueberries, Fanart, Gen, SO, Terrible fanart, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarianKnight/pseuds/SolitarianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think the blueberries would stay there if you put them on the end of your fangs?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try it and see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jackson Von Treebeard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884390) by [coconutcranberries (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/coconutcranberries). 



> First things first, this is Coconutcranberries fault. I swear it's true. The damn scene got stuck in my head and three hours later i'd already mentally drawn it a hundred times over. 
> 
> Second things second, i'm away from home for a few days so the materials for this sketch include printer paper, a shitty pen, and some colored pencils I scammed off my younger cousin ( i traded a piece of gum).
> 
> I used my aunts scanner to upload it to my phone and then post it here, i'll probably edit it some time next week. I just had to get it out of my head an on to paper. 
> 
> There should be an "inspired by" link somewhere around here.


End file.
